


Tainted

by angelwest92



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwest92/pseuds/angelwest92
Summary: Troy Calypso, the self-proclaimed God-King, has just received a gift in the form of a woman named Lux. Lucky for him, unlucky for her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm bored and since the hubs has been playing borderlands 3 a lot lately, I thought: eh why not? This won't be a long series. Hope you enjoy :)

Lux shrieks and kicks her legs as Maliwan bots carry her down one of the many corridors of the Zanara, one holding her arm and the other holding a fistful of her hair. She claws at the metal hand, uncaring of it not doing anything as it pulls at her pink curls. Voices sound out from the entertainment area of the floating yacht and Lux panics, recognizing one of the voices as Katagawa.

“I have brought the present as requested, sir,” The robots toss Lux in front of Katagawa and she yelps, landing on her knees hard and looking around her. Bodies scattered the room, blood staining everything. Several bots were already cleaning but the stench was still enough to make Lux gag.

“Ah, great. You can go,” Katagawa waves the bots away and squats in front of Lux, a grin on his handsome face. “Hey there, little spy. Meet your new owners,” He stands and before she can question him, her hair is grabbed and yanked once more. Forcing her to stand, Katagawa makes her turn around and she's greeted with the sight of the Calypso twins. Her eyes widen and she struggles against Katagawa's clasp as Troy Calypso moves closer, inspecting her.

His blue eyes rake over her body, taking in her hourglass figure beneath a white dress that complimented her tawny skin and stockings pressed into her thighs. He moves his eyes up, smirking at her large breasts, and looks at her face. Large brown eyes stare back at him, fear evident in them.

“You seriously call this dirty thing a _gift_?” Tyreen scoffs, rolling her eyes when her twin pipes up.

“Hey now, sis. I think this one could be a keeper with a little TLC. What's your name, little spy?” Troy asks as he bends slightly, grabbing Lux's jaw and turning her head side to side as his thumb presses against her full lips.

“Answer him,” Katagawa tugs hard on her hair and she yelps, tears burning her eyes.

“Lux,” she whispers, looking at the male siren through her tears and sniffling as he grins wide.

“Lux, huh? I like that. You're pretty,” Troy stands back up to full height, nodding. “Thanks for the gift. I'll take good care of her.” He grabs her hand just as Katagawa releases her and pulls her flush against his body.

“Fine. She's yours then. I don't want her,” Tyreen huffs, crossing her arms and looking away as her twin grins.

“I'm Troy and-”

“I know who you are,” Lux cuts him off and looks away, keeping her hands to herself. Pain erupts from her cheek from being slapped and she buckles, Troy the only thing keeping her from falling. She shakily touches her burning cheek, tasting blood from biting her tongue. Troy grabs her jaw once more, digging his fingers into the bone. “Mmm!”

“Don't ever interrupt me again. You understand?” He growls and gets into her face, glaring at her. Lux nods with some difficulty and he smiles as tears roll down her cheeks. He licks her lips with the tip of his tongue and laughs at the disgusted face she makes, releasing her. “That's a good pet. Now let's go.” He grabs her wrist in an iron grip and follows his twin out of the yacht, whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos! Very much appreciated!! Here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

Lux sits in front of a slightly dirty mirror in Troy's room as a few of the Calypso fans fix up her hair, putting half of it up into a bun and leaving the rest cascading down her shoulders. They finally leave her to change into yet another white dress and she sighs, kicking off her combat boots before stripping. She just barely pulls the dress over her head when Troy comes barging in, looking over her exposed panties just before she yanks the dress down with a shriek. “Knock or something!”

Troy ignores her and grabs her wrist, pulling her towards him. “C'mere,” he holds her against him, his mechanical hand holding up the ECHO with the camera facing them. “Smile for me, pet.” He wraps his free arm around her shoulders and holds up her chin, keeping her still as the camera clicks. Pulling away, he then grabs her jaw and forces her to look at him. Troy kisses her suddenly and her eyes widen just as the camera clicks again, pulling away to cover her mouth as he looks through the pictures.

“Aw, come on! Your eyes were open on that one. We gotta redo it,” he reaches for her again and she smacks at his hand, pushing at his chest as he easily pulls her back to him.

“Let go! I don't want to kiss you!” Lux shrieks and turns her head away, yelping as he grabs her hair and yanks hard.

“Shut the fuck up and obey! You have no fucking choice in the matter! You're mine!” Troy snarls and pulls her head back, earning a pained squeak. “Do you understand me or do I need to beat it into you?” He hisses, leaning in close to her neck and almost touching a pulsating vein with his lips.

“N...No, I'm sorry,” Lux whispers, grunting when he tugs her head back down before releasing her hair.

“That's a good girl. Now keep your eyes closed this time. Act like you're enjoying it~,” Troy readies the camera and gives her a shit eating grin as she tries to hold back her tears, forcing herself to kiss him and fighting down bile from disgust. It feels like forever when the camera finally clicks and she immediately steps away, looking down as she covers her mouth.

He looks at the picture and hums his approval, moving closer to Lux and kissing her cheek. “Good girl,” Troy kisses her cheek repeatedly, chuckling as she shudders and nuzzling her jaw. Pulling away briefly to lock his door, he shoves her onto his bed and crawls above her. “You look like an angel but let's see how much of an angel you truly are.”

Lux whimpers and squirms as he uses his body to keep her pinned. “Wait, please! Ah!” She cries out, his left hand wandering her body as he kisses her neck and bites. “I'm not ready! T...Troy!” Panicking, Lux pushes at his bare chest and yelps as he grabs her breast.

“Say my name again, pet,” Troy purrs and kisses up to her cheek, tugging down the strap of her dress to reveal her bra. He returns his attention to her neck, licking her thundering pulse and grinding into her.

“Troy,” she whispers out, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut as he sucks at her pulse. Lux digs her nails into his chest, earning a hiss from the siren before commanding her to keep saying his name. “Troy....Troy.” She sobs and he stops, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he sits up. Relief washes over Lux and she lets out a breathy sigh, rubbing her eyes.

“All your damn whinin' and boo hoo-ing is killing my boner. Jeez,” Troy complains and pouts as he sits up, puffing out his cheeks in a childish way. If he wasn't such an asshole, Lux would think he was adorable. He grumbles and plops down next to her, making her bounce from the impact. Rolling onto his side, Troy pulls Lux towards him and nuzzles her jaw. “We can at least make out.” His thumb brushes against her bottom lip and he leans in, kissing her.

Lux squeaks but doesn't fight, letting him do as he pleases and only kissing back when he demands it. His hand rests on her hip, his warmth seeping into her through the fabric of her dress. She places her own hands on his chest, moving beneath his various necklaces and idly toying with them. Troy pulls away finally, opting to cuddle instead and Lux moves her hands up to the fur adorning his coat to accommodate him.

She bites her lip as he smirks at her, her eyes raking over his red tattoos. “I've never met a male siren,” Lux murmurs, gasping when he gets in her face.

“Been with many guys?” Troy asks, laughing when she shakes her head and kissing her as he rolls on top of her. He then sits up, shrugging off his coat and grabbing Lux's hand to place it on his chest tattoo. Goosebumps appear on his tanned skin as she traces them, moving her fingers down to his abs. He leans down for another kiss, furious pounding on his door interrupting him followed by Tyreen's voice.

“Hey, Casanova! Hurry it the fuck up! Katagawa's demanding we meet up with him again! Apparently that vault thief joined up with Atlas! Bring your damn pet if you gotta!” She bangs on the door one more time before her footsteps trail off, leaving a clearly irritated Troy.

“Fucking cock-block,” Troy grumbles and gets off the bed, grabbing his coat. “Come on, woman.” He walks to the door and looks back at Lux expectantly, clicking his tongue and stomping back when she doesn't move. “Come on!” He grabs her shoes and shoves them back onto her feet, dragging her by her arm.

“B...But-!” Lux attempts to protest but he cuts her off as he pulls her along, almost tripping. He leads her off their ship and back towards the floating yacht, panic settling into Lux's chest as she's forced back into the now completely immaculate Zanara. It was as if the slaughter had never happened, multitudes of people now talking and mingling amongst themselves as music blares from the speakers.

“Calypso twins!” Katagawa's voice sounds out over the music as he walks up to the trio, anger and irritability radiating off him in waves despite him warmly greeting his guests. Lux's throat tightens and she quickly hides behind Troy, shaking. He raises an eyebrow but says nothing, pulling her out to stand next to him.

Cold eyes immediately land on her and Katagawa smiles callously at her, not hiding the way his eyes rake her body in the slightly tight dress she was wearing. He turns his attention back to Tyreen, hissing beneath his breath about the vault hunter. Troy takes that as an opportunity to wander off, pulling Lux along with him into the crowd. A bot comes by them carrying a tray filled with various cheeses and Troy snags the entire thing, ignoring the bot's protests.

“Shuddup and go away,” he waves his hand and the bot goes rigid before silently floating away.

Lux blinks and glances between the bot and Troy, momentarily distracted by his ability. “What did you do to the bot?” She asks, refusing a piece of cheese he offers her and shaking her head.

“What? Oh. Sirens are able to manipulate machines like that easily,” he mumbles around the food in his mouth, grabbing a glass of champagne from another bot and chugging it. “That's some good cheese.”

She can't help but giggle, reaching up to wipe some crumbs off his lip and squeaking as he grabs her wrist. He smirks and kisses her fingers, playfully licking them. “W...We're in public!” She whispers, trying to tug her hand away and whining when he refuses to let go. “Troy!”

“Who cares if we're in public? I'm the God-King,” Troy leans down and kisses her softly, pulling away when Katagawa speaks out next to them. “Fucking hell.”

“Enjoying your gift, I see. Have you tried her yet?” He smirks, chuckling as Lux hides behind Troy once more. “She's quite...rambunctious, if you get what I mean. Quite the feisty one and such a..._unique_ taste,” Katagawa implies, his sneer turning into a grin at the anger in Troy's face. He glares at her over his shoulder and she gulps, digging her fingers into his jacket as she bites her lip despite the disgust she feels in the pit of her stomach.

“I haven't had the opportunity just yet. But I will,” Troy replies pointedly, smiling despite glaring at Katagawa and wrapping his arm around Lux's shoulders in a possessive manner as he presses her against his body. They silently glare at each other for a few more seconds, though it feels like eternity before Katagawa speaks again.

“Well, I must get back to my celebration. I trust you and your sister will take care of our little vault thief problem. Please enjoy yourself for as long as you want,” he eyes the tray still in Troy's hand and chuckles coldly, “Though it seems you've already started.” With that, he walks away and leaves the siren alone with a sniffling Lux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that left kudos!! They mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

Lux glances up at Troy and whimpers at the thunderous look on his face, almost choking on the anger rolling off him. “T...Troy?” She whimpers and yelps when he grabs her forearm, squeezing it tightly and yanking her towards one of the many rooms on the yacht. “Troy, please!” The tray clatters to the ground with the champagne glass, shattering behind them.

Troy throws her into a room and slams the door, locking it. “Get on the bed. NOW!” He snarls and Lux quickly obeys, dirtying the pristine white sheets with her boots. “Lean back and open your legs,” he stalks towards her and waits until she listens, climbing onto the bed. “You fucked Katagawa?”

Lux shakes her head, scooting back and yelping when he grabs her ankle with his mechanical hand. “N...Not by choice, I swear!” She winces as he squeezes and pulls her to him, making her dress hitch up onto her hips. “It wasn't consensual and it was before you! Troy, you're hurting me!” Lux sobs out, tears streaming down her face as she pushes at his hand.

He finally lets go and instead wraps his arms around her thighs, biting the soft flesh through her stocking as he glares up at her. “You're mine. You belong to me and only me. That fucker had the nerve to brag about having my bitch,” he bares his teeth and tugs her legs onto his shoulders, snarling as she tangles her fingers within his hair.

Lux bites her lip hard, wincing at the name calling and grinding her teeth into the skin as he tugs her panties to the side. She gasps as he drags the flat of his tongue up her slit, giving her folds a sucking kiss before repeating the action. “Troy! Mmm! T...Troy!” She moans softly, tugging gently on his hair as he explores her sex, sucking periodically and never breaking eye contact. Pleasure burns through her body, making Lux feel as though she's been set on fire from within.

Her hips buck and she covers her mouth, muffling her moans and cries. Troy pulls away and growls, reaching up to yank her hand from her mouth.

“Don't you dare muffle yourself. I want to hear you,” he hisses out, his lips and chin glistening from a mixture of his saliva and her slickness. The sight makes Lux blush brightly and she nods, intertwining her fingers with his as he resumes his ministrations.

“Troy! Ah! Mmm!” She grinds against his tongue, squeaking as he latches onto her clit and sucks hard. Her back arches and she whines, shaking as pressure builds within her lower stomach.

Troy pulls his hand from hers and slowly pushes two fingers into her entrance, making her inhale sharply as he pumps them. Lux throws her head back and moans loudly, uncaring of who hears her at this point as he stretches his fingers before curling them.

“Troy!” Her voice raises in pitch, her toes curling within her boots as his fingers ram into her g-spot. “Please! Oh, fuck! Troy, please!” Lux begs for release and glances down, her face burning as he stares back at her, eyes blown wide from lust. She yanks on his hair when he presses hard onto her g-spot once more, squealing as she cums. She clenches down on his fingers and screams, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Troy laps at her, licking up the remnants of her release then pulls away, sucking his fingers clean. He licks his lips before wiping them on the back of his hand and gives her a shit eating grin as she comes down from her high, watching her shyly readjust her panties with a red face.

“I wonder if anyone heard you, pet,” he teases and chuckles when she whines and covers her face in embarrassment. Grabbing her arm, Troy tugs it away and kisses her roughly, letting her taste herself on his lips. Breaking away after a few minutes, he leads her out of the room and back towards the entertainment area.

Tyreen spots the two and bristles in anger, stomping over to them and hissing. “Where the hell have you been?! You left me alone with these ass-kissing idiots!” She snarls and spots Lux, her eyes narrowing as she clicks her tongue. “Of course you were. Look, you need to take this seriously. We're gods so fucking act like one, parasite!” Tyreen jabs him in the chest and glares at Lux before turning away. “Let's go. We're done here.” She walks away, fully expecting Troy to follow after her.

He glares at her back, clenching his fists at the name she called him and grabbing Lux by the arm. Troy says nothing to her, dragging after him as he follows his twin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry! I took a break due to some changes within my personal life and not having a lot of time to write as much because of my job! But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a kudos and follow if you enjoy my work!

The next couple of days, Lux is forced to stay in Troy's room as he and Tyreen are off doing...whatever they were doing. She sighs and wraps her arms around her legs, placing her chin on her knees. It feels like ages when the door slides open and an angry Troy stomps in, shrugging off his jacket and chucking it onto the floor.

“What's wrong? Did something happen?” Lux moves from her spot and yelps when he grabs her forearm in a tight grip, digging his fingers into the muscle. “Ow! Troy, what is it?!” She tugs at her arm and grunts as she's suddenly pinned on her back on the bed, meekly looking up at him. His face was contorted with rage and she shakily raises her hand, brushing her fingers against his cheek.

She squeaks when he slaps her hand away, grabbing her jaw and snarling. “How did Katagawa get his hands on you? Huh?!” Troy shakes her and gets into her face, pressing harder into her jaw bone.

Lux lets out a muffled shriek and pushes at his chest, whimpering at the pain. “I was taken!” She replies with difficulty, tugging at his wrist desperately. “I was caught trying to sneak onto the Zanara when I was working for Atlas!” Lux starts to scratch at his hand and turns her head when Troy finally releases her, rubbing her bruised jaw. “It's been well over a month now. They're never coming for me so I won't go running off to them or anything,” she sits up slightly, glancing down as his hand snakes up her thigh.

His anger subsides but the bragging words of Katagawa still ring through his mind and he bristles, shoving Lux back down onto the bed and yanking up her dress to reveal her panties. She screams and shoves at his chest, fighting and kicking as he rips the flimsy fabric in two.

“Troy, no!” Lux struggles as he climbs on top of her, using his body weight to keep her pinned and kissing her roughly. “Mmm!” She grabs at his necklaces and tugs, squirming as his hand wanders her body. He grabs the strap to her dress and pulls it down, using his mechanical hand to rip her bra in half. Lux shudders from the cold air and makes to cover herself, Troy pulling her arms away.

“Don't you dare,” he snarls against her lips, biting the bottom lip and tugging on it before breaking the kiss. Troy turns his attention to her neck, kissing and biting a trail down to her breasts as he rubs a calloused thumb against her left nipple until it hardens. Lux whines as he traces his tongue around the bud, scraping his teeth against it before biting down.

“Ow!” Lux cries out in pain, tugging on his hair as she squeezes her eyes shut. Her cheeks burn at the lewd sucking noises he was making and her breath quickens, warmth building in the apex of her thighs. Troy pulls away with a pop and smirks at her reddened face, his pants tightening at the sight of her shaking. He bends down and licks her cheek, chuckling at the soft whimper she lets out as she flinches.

Moving up to her right ear, he licks the shell of it and bites down, tugging on it before whispering in her ear, “Say you're mine.” He hums at watching her shudder and bites her neck hard, leaving a small mark. “Say. It.” Troy demands, pinching her nipple and tweaking it harshly.

“I'm yours! I'm yours, Troy!” Lux cries out, winding her arms under his and hugging his shoulders. She keeps her eyes shut, her hips bucking as he cups her sex and rubs two fingers against her folds. They press against her entrance and she gasps, her toes curling within her stockings as he pushes the digits into her. She mewls and digs her nails into his shoulder blades, shaking as he curls and pumps his fingers. The squelching that comes from his ministrations sends a shiver up her spine and Lux swallows a whimper when Troy pulls away.

The sound of belts clinking makes her freeze and she opens her eyes just as he tugs down his pants and boxers, hooking her legs onto his waist. Lux doesn't fight and squeezes his hips with her thighs, gasping as he thrusts into her. Troy immediately sets a slow and steady pace, hissing and growling in her ear.

“Ah! Mmm!” Lux moans against his collarbone and pants, the bed creaking from the movement. Heat burns through her body, her skin soon glistening with sweat as Troy moves faster and harder. He grunts and snarls in her ear, digging his fingers into the meat of her thigh hard enough to bruise.

“Fuck!” Troy groans out, licking her thundering pulse before biting down and earning a shriek from Lux. She was soft and warm around his length, covering his skin in goosebumps when she clenches down briefly. His hand moves from her thigh to her breast, pinching and tugging on her nipple. She yelps and sinks her nails into the muscles, cutting skin. Troy hisses and sits up, kneading her breast as he pants and rams into her, “Say my name again, slut!”

“Troy! Troy!” Lux screams and shakes, scratching at his chest and leaving thin red lines down to his abs. Pressure builds within her lower stomach and she arches her back, the heat intensifying as he slams into her g-spot. She opens her eyes slightly and blushes brightly at the animalistic look on Troy's face, unable to turn her eyes away. He was completely hedonistic, eyes rolled into the back of his head as drool drips down his chin.

He suddenly looks down at her, eyes blown wide with lust, and he leans down to kiss her hungrily, never faltering in his thrusts. Troy moves his hand away from her breast and grabs her jaw, keeping her still as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. Lux shrieks against his lips, hugging him tightly around the neck as the pressure finally bursts and sends her into her orgasm. She clenches down around him, stiffening as she rides out her high and breaking the kiss to scream.

“Fucking hell!” Troy stops momentarily, growling low in his throat as Lux squeezes his length and watching her face contort from the pleasure, flushed red. He doesn't give her time to fully come down from her orgasm, resuming his thrusts.

“Mmm! T...Troy!” Lux shrieks and pushes at his chest, shaking from the over-stimulation. “St...Stop! Please!” She begs, squirming as he grabs her throat and holds her down as he squeezes slightly. Her vision wavers as he deprives her of oxygen, black spots forming in the corner of her eyes.

Troy thrusts a few more times before hitting his own climax, spilling into Lux with a low groan in his throat and releasing her throat. Lux gasps for air greedily and shakes at the feeling of being filled, tears burning her eyes. Katagawa had never cum in her, preferring to do so on her stomach or her face. The feeling of disgust washes over her as he pulls out and plops down next to her with a satisfied look on his face.

Lux makes to sit up, wanting to go to the bathroom, but Troy stops her by draping his mechanical arm across her stomach and pinning her down. She pushes at it and whimpers as he pulls her towards him, trapping her against his body. His steady breath hits the back of her neck, signaling that he was already asleep, and Lux weeps silently as he buries his face into her hair.


End file.
